yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Glory
"glory" ( , Gurōrī) is the fourth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, performed by BAND-MAID. It replaces BOY in episode 071. Changes *From episode 74 onwards, Gore is featured in his slimmer appearance. *From episode 77 onwards, Blue Girl is replaced with Blue Maiden. *From episode 82 onwards, Firewall Dragon and Firewall eXceed Dragon fly out of the wormhole right before Cyberse Clock Dragon Video TV Version Full Version Music Video Lyrics Japanese= に　 われて　 ずら　 まりきって あれ　それ　これ　どれ もう　ねぇ　 　 　 どうして　 きる に　 だって を って のない　 もない　 　 　 　 　 でも　 じじゃない　 を　 り いて　 　 い んでも　まだ へ　 ざせない いを 　 　 　 　 を き せ だって り えて　 　 きっと となら　 めるはずさ 　 　 　 　 |-| Rōmaji= Tenkei ni torawarete Hitei zura kimairi-kitte are sore kore dore mou nee isn't it ture Dōshite okiru mae ni Muri datte kabe wo hatte Giron no nai Risō mo nai That's odd Calling calling calling now Issho demo Onaji janai Jibun jishin wo kiri-hiraite Mayoi-kondemo mada saki e tozasenai omoi wo oh ah the whole wide world Kanjō wo hakidase Nankai datte nuri-kaete only glory Kitto kimi to nara Tsukameru hazu sa The war is just beginning |-| English= Lyrics (Full) Japanese= 典型に 囚われて 否定すら　決まりきって あれ　それ　これ　どれ もう　ねぇ　isn’t it true? どうして 起きる前に 無理だって壁を張って 議論のない　理想もない That’s odd Calling calling calling now． 一緒でも　同じじゃない 自分自身を 切り開いて go way 迷い込んでも　また先へ 閉ざせない想いを oh ah the whole wide world 感情を吐き出せ 何回だって塗り替えて only glory the whole wide world 深層を越えて 想定外も楽しめよ over and over! 確率　確かめたって 感情は何パーセント ほら　また　嘘?　事実? Which witch is which? 可能性　二分化して 加速する　無限ループ こうじゃない　ああじゃない Be quiet Singularity　怖れず Go ahead! 欲望を　掻き立てろ 誰にも潰せない your mind 結末は一つじゃない 相対す存在を糧にして oh yeah the whole wide world 感情を吐き出せ 何回だって塗り替えて only glory the whole wide world 深層を越えて 想定外も楽しめよ over and over! まだ見えない明日は 誰かのものじゃない 巡り廻れ　世界に 手を伸ばして the whole wide world 何度も何度も 難解だって届くまで only glory きっと君となら 掴めるはずさ The war is just beginning |-| Rōmaji= Tenkei ni torawarete Hitei sura kimarikitte Are sore kore dore Mou nee isn’t it true? Doushite okiru mae ni Muri datte kabe wo hatte Giron no nai risou mo nai That’s odd Calling calling calling now. Issho demo onaji janai Jibun jishin wo kirihiraite go way Mayoikondemo mata saki he Tozasenai omoi wo oh ah the whole wide world Kanjou wo hakidase Nankai datte nurikaete only glory the whole wide world Shinsou wo koete Soutei gai mo tanoshimeyo over and over! Kakuritsu tashikame tatte Kanjou wa nan PAASENTO Hora mata uso? Jijitsu? Which witch is which? Kanousei nibunka shite Kasoku suru mugen RUUPU Kou ja nai aa ja nai Be quiet Singularity osorezu Go ahead! Yokubou wo kakitatero Dare ni mo tsubusenai your mind Ketsumatsu wa hitotsu ja nai Aitai su sonzai wo kate ni shite oh yeah the whole wide world Kanjou wo hakidase Nankai datte nurikaete only glory the whole wide world Shinsou wo koete Soutei gai mo tanoshimeyo over and over! Mada mienai asu wa Dare ka no mono jyanai Megurimaware sekai ni Te wo nobashite the whole wide world Nandomo nandomo Nankai datte todoku made only glory Kitto kimi to nara Tsukameru hazu sa The war is just beginning Characters * Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker * Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner * Ai * Aqua * Flame * Skye Zaizen/Blue Girl/Blue Maiden * Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal * George Gore/The Gore * Kengo Dojun/Blood Shepherd * Lightning * Windy * Bohman * Harlin * Jin Kolter * Ryoken Kogami/Varis * Specter * Cal Kolter * Akira Zaizen * Earth * Naoki Shima Duel Monsters Monster appearance Card appearance Category:Songs